House Rusen
House Rusen is a large Gothic Household located inside the Kingdom of Bolten, and making their home within the plains south of Stoney Shore. House Rusen is the vassal house of House Ryswell, and they are unlike the other two major vassals of House Ryswell in that they are loyal to House Ryswell, and have become a bastion of their horsebreeding lands. House Rusen would take on the sigil of House Ryswell in their own sigil in the form of the horse, but they changed this after they domesticated several unicorns on several islands in their lands. These unicorns have now become a source of great pride for House Rusen and they only sell their unicorns for massive prices, or as gifts to the most important people. House Rusen would become a noble house following the gifting of a large tract of land south of Stoney Shore to the first member of House Rusen by his great friend who was the Lord of House Ryswell at the time. House Rusen would become known for their large herds of horses that they sold at the great markets of Karhold, or in the Divine Lands, or many times even further east in the vast marketplaces of Pontus.. House Rusen became even richer when they discovered unicorns on several islands on their land, and they were able to domesticate a herd of them on an island they renamed Rusen Island. House Rusen would be the lone member of the Ryswell vassalship that wasn't sent southward to join the Bolten forces, as the Ryswells didn't want to risk their major allies, and instead had sent the Haryen's and their major allies southward where they were defeated by the Cole and Scarlet forces. History Early History House Rusen would become a noble house following the gifting of a large tract of land south of Stoney Shore to the first member of House Rusen by his great friend who was the Lord of House Ryswell at the time. House Rusen would become known for their large herds of horses that they sold at the great markets of Karhold, or in the Divine Lands, or many times even further east in the vast marketplaces of Pontus. House Rusen became even richer when they discovered unicorns on several islands on their land, and they were able to domesticate a herd of them on an island they renamed Rusen Island. House Rusen would be the lone member of the Ryswell vassalship that wasn't sent southward to join the Bolten forces, as the Ryswells didn't want to risk their major allies, and instead had sent the Haryen's and their major allies southward where they were defeated by the Cole and Scarlet forces. Noteable Members Family Members *Titus Rusen ** † Teora Rusen. Died during childbirth ***Chloe Rusen ***Anna Rusen ****Roger Ryswell *** † Traiven Rusen. Stillborn *** Shireen Rusen *** † Titus Rusen II. Stillborn * Jocelyn Rusen (Jocelyn Mortling) ** † Dalbert Mortling. Died during the Battle of Green River *** † Brunor Mortling. Died during the Dreadfort Court Massacre ***Wyna Mortling ***Gerion Mortling *** † Lucius Mortling. Died during the Siege of Karhold ***Leyla Mortling ***Alyse Mortling ***Preston Mortling Other Noteables *(Ser) Wondel of Rusen. Killed during the Dreadfort Court Massacre *(Ser) Brandon of Rusen. Killed during the Dreadfort Court Massacre Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Bolten Category:Goths